1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing system, a printing control method, and a printing control program.
2. Related Art
Poster printing is known in the field of printing. Poster printing refers to a process and action whereby an image constituting one page is enlarged and divided into sections and the enlarged sections of the image are printed onto a size of paper that can be handled by a printer. The pieces of paper having the sections of the image printed thereon are then pieced together by a user to obtain a single large print result (poster). Known technologies related to poster printing will now be explained.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-98656 presents a printing apparatus comprising a printing means and an output means. The printing means is configured to receive a print image encompassing a region larger than a size of a printer paper and execute printing with no margins. Based on instructions for dividing data corresponding to one page into sections and printing the sections on a plurality of pages, the output means divides the print image into sections such that a section printed onto one sheet of printer paper will partially overlap with sections printed onto adjacent sheets of printer paper and outputs the divided print image sections to the printing means. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-175014 presents a printer configured to divide a print object into sections and arrange the print object sections on a plurality of faces of a folded sheet of printer paper. The printer prints the print object sections in a borderless fashion with respect to crease lines where the printer paper is folded such that an image that is continuous at the crease lines can be obtained when printing is completed and the paper is unfolded. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-43640 presents a printing system configured to prepare a base image for cutting out (for borderless printing) and to divide the base image into cut-out sectional images to be arranged in a print region. The cut-out sectional images are configured such that when the cut-out sectional images are printed onto separate sheets of printer paper and the sheets of printer paper are arranged such that each sectional image overlaps with another adjacent sectional image, a continuity of the image is maintained between adjacent sheets of printer paper.